


And With The Replacement Came The Fear

by Probotype



Series: Proto, Before, After, and During [2]
Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Replacement, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Solstice, Solstice Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probotype/pseuds/Probotype
Summary: Proto knows his siblings love him, and he knows he can never be replaced.Except, sometimes he's still unsure.After all, he was replaced once, wasn't he? The fact that it was necessary doesn't change a thing.(Or, Prophetbot is being tamed and Prototype is worrying. Rue offers some words of comfort.)





	And With The Replacement Came The Fear

Proto was still bitter.

They were going through the lengthy process of taming Prophetbot. Of course, first Cedric had change his programming so that he could actually talk to people who weren't the Messiah with ease. 

So yes, this left Proto with the feeling of bitterness. More than usual, even. There were other emotions, though Proto chose to ignore it. Yep. Instead of showing showing vulnerability, he'd just present this contempt. No one would even notice a difference. He's usually like this, right?

However, the ever insightful Rue seemed to catch on. She was better at this than he was.

"No one can replace you, you know."

Proto glanced at her, wearing a practiced expression of disinterest. "I'm well aware of that. We're the only people here who are real, and-"

Rue sent him a crossed expression that quickly shut him up.

"You know that's not what I meant, Prototype. You're like a little child receiving a new sibling. Jealous, sad, and nervous. But you shouldn't be." She moved over to sit down next to Proto, looking at him expectantly.

"What's even the point of taming him?"

"it's either this or he has nothing left to do in life. Don't you find it better this way? Instead of being taken apart for more parts, or perhaps even desolate until he eventually rusts?"

Proto said nothing, seemingly fixated with his cloak. With a sigh, Rue continued.

"You're our brother. You don't need to be worried about this. I promise." 

"Yes, I do. Objectively speaking, Prophetbot, while systematically inferior, is still more ..likeable. I am far too cynical, and that makes people dislike me, and also made me unsuited to welcome Niko. A cheerier version would do well." There was a hint of sadness in the otherwise neutral tone.

"Prophetbot is not a cheerier version of you. Maybe once upon a time he was, but now you're Proto, and he's Prophetbot. You're my brother, he's my friend."

Immediately, something broke. Whether it was the front that Proto had been putting up, or the thoughts he had been trying to hard to keep away was unknown. Either way, Prototype let his head drop into his hands.

"I was useless. With the world ending before the Messiah could come, and my predications not matching up with the one the New World has, I had no use. And even after, I was just so alone. Even when I didn't have my memories, I felt so alone. And I felt even more alone when they were returned. I do not want to be alone again. I do not want you and Cedric to leave me alone when Prophetbot is tamed."

"Oh my goodness, Protey, no! We're never letting you out of our sights again. We've been apart for so long. We love you so much. Please never think that you're going to be alone again."

Proto looked up, no longer hiding his face. He made eye contact with his sister, nodding. "I think that might be difficult, but I'll trust you. You've never lied before. I have no reason to think so now."

Rue gave him a fond and caring smile. "I love you, Proto."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> okay but LISTEN. i don't care if replacing him was the only way to get a proper prediction for the New World, the files for one of Proto's face sprites says jealous. And he was jealous and sad.
> 
> me: *makes my boy sad*
> 
> me: wait robots can't cry shIT.


End file.
